


Don't look under my dress

by Ezariel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Comfort, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance in Panties, Lance is an idiot, Lance is too sweet for me, Lance loves to be praised, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Thace, Transvestite Lance, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezariel/pseuds/Ezariel
Summary: The castle receives a distress call by passing near a planet occupied by a group of Galra but this planet is entirely feminine and the Paladins cann't go there without being seen. Yet, it's Lance who goes there.However, the mission turns bad and the Blue Paladin is captured and sent in the fleet of Zarkon.[Rating and archive warnings will change along with chapters.](Sorry, I'm sooooo bad at summaries ;w;)ON HIATUS





	1. "Gonna kill him"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first fanfic for years so I'm sorry about the quality of it. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> This story is for my sweet and dear @Veelitann who dragged me with her in this fandom and who rereads me and corrects me without getting tired.
> 
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if my grammar and my conjugation are bad. :')

 

**« BEG YOUR PARDON ???!!! »**

 

That was Lance. The Blue Paladin was in front of his friends, a piece of paper with a cute pink little heart between his fingers.

« What do you mean by " _You’re gonna dress like a woman and infiltrate a Galra base located in a planet that have ONLY women"_???!!! Are you kidding me ?!» He looked at Keith who was staring at him, a smirk on his face, arms crossed on his chest. Lance gave him a death glare, his fists clenched to the point that his fingers became white. He pointed at him «  _YOU_  ! You _KNEW_ it ! You knew it and you didn’t say anything ! » The Red Paladin held back a laugh « I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just took a paper and I won. You’re just mad about it.»

Lance got closer to him, his face deformed by anger « Don’t take me for an idiot, Mullet ! You just look like someone who knew. » Keith rolled his eyes, suddently tired of him « Just go get dressed Lance, you’re wasting our time. » Lance mumbled something like «Stupid Mullet Head. Stupid game. Hate them» as he followed Allura, who waved him to come with her to her room.

Nobody moved until the doors were completely closed and a slight silence settled. Shiro coughed lightly and rejoined Keit, repressing a smile. « Soooooooooooo, why did you _lie_ to him ? » Keith raised an eyebrow, making his leader smiled, amused at the young man's stubbornness « So we're going to pretend that you didn’t ask Pidge to get Lance take the paper with the little heart.»

The youger didn’t answer, just looking anywhere but not Shiro, making him laughed at his obstinacy.

 

**~ 30min earlier~**

 

Coran was leaning over the navigation console when suddenly a message of an unknown language appeared on the dashboard, turning on the alarms as a red light invaded the room. Allura quickly joined him and immediately started the translator made by the Alteans "Where does the signal come from ?!»

The advisor quickly looked at the redar «A planet, just a few minutes flying away.» His gaze came to the princess «What are we doing?» The woman looked at the translator and frowned under the concentration. «Apparently their planet is taken by a Galra’s group and their population is decreasing more and more… It’s composed only of women and it will seem that the soldiers like ..... kidnapping them..... for _their own pleasure_?! » Her eyes opened in surprise and disgust.

Coran grimaced under the new «We must go.» Allura nodded as Shiro, Pidge and Keith arrived. The leader became tensed under the gaze of the two alteans «What’s happening?»

The Princess looked at them gravely «We just received a message from a neighboring planet: a group of Galra took their planet hostage, capturing the inhabitants to keep them as ... _slaves_. She clenched her fists under the rage" Voltron must intervene, but the population is composed only of women, you can’t go there without beeing seen.»"

A heavy silence took place, each thinking quickly, trying to find a way to get there. The arrival of Hunk broke the silence «I don’t find Lance.» His tone fell gradually under the atmosphere of the room. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on but Shiro went ahead and explained the whole situation.

His usual expression, so calm and sweet, quickly turned into something much darker. «It's not even possible to send Allura or Pidge, it would be far too dangerous.»

The Green Paladin nodded «And Shiro and you could never pass for women, so it's between Lance and Keith.» His gaze went on the Red Paladin who looked at her with consternation. « Not even in your dreams, it's out of the question. Lance will go, the absent have no choice. »

Coran smiled « Well, now someone have to announce it to our dear Lance who probably gonna be mad. »

The door opened at this time, unveiling the cuban who was wearing only a swimsuit still wet, a towel and headphones around his neck, a slight music still being heard. « What’s up guys? »

Pidge smirked « There must be a draw between Keith and you to find out who’s going to infiltrate a planet in danger. »

The Blue Paladin smiled and he showed a thumb «Me of course. Keith wouldn’t be able to adapt as fast as I do.» Pidge's smirk grew « I don’t doubt it... » She prepared two small papers with hearts without Lance seeing them and turned to Keith and him « Go, pull. »

Both just took the paper right in front of them and Keith quickly look at the girl who nodded discretly. He faked a sigh and, with an agile movement of the fingers, turned the paper and hid the side with the pink heart in his palm and showed the white side to Lance «Be happy, you won. »

Lance lowered his eyes on the paper and emitted a little squeal of victory when he saw the drawing « Yes !! Ha ha ! Take that, Mullet Head ! »

Keith’s smile grew wider and he chuckled « Poor Lance, you should know what you’re going into. » The cuban boy raised an eyebrow « What are you talking about ? »

Shiro decided to speak before the Red Paladin and coughed a little before explaining what his mission was.

 

And here we are, in Allura‘s room, the Blue Paladin poutting while the Princess was examinating his face with a concentrate expression. « For God’s sake….. Your skin is soooooooo smooth and flawless !!! » She put an hand on his cheek and gently caressed it « It’s fascinating. Is it only your face or your entire body is like this too? »

Lance sighed and tried to relax a little « My entire body. I’m taking care of myself unlike _all this barbarians_. » The woman slightly laughed and removed her hand before checking her make up « I don’t think you’re going to need a lot of things. Your face is already sweet and relatively feminine so something light and natural will be enough. » The boy grimaced slightly at the young woman's words: he knew he wasn’t very manly without being told and he liked to play with that, but now, in the context of his mission, he would have preferred to ressemble Shiro or Hunk. He mumbled while Allura was searching for her stuff « I’m gonna kill Keith. _Definitely_. »

He put a hand through his hair and watched the Altean come back « ........ I suppose I _cann’t_ turn back? » The woman shook her head with a smile « Oh no, and I'll be happy to pamper you. » She cleared the Paladin's face from his hairs with a headband and watched him a few seconds before choosing a moisturizer and applying it gently. Lance shivered under the coldness of the mixture but didn’t say anything and contented himself to let her do it without saying a word. At least until she showed him the outfit she wanted him to wear. An intense scream was heard and echoed throughout the castle as the Cuban tended to run away, not taking into account the strength of Allura to hold him back. « Oh no Lance you stay here and you put on this! »

The Blue Paladin looked at her with horror, tears in her eyes « No.... nonononononononono !!!!!! **NO WAY**! I refuse, I will **not** put _that_ on! »

The Princess had a disturbing smile which made Lance shudder before a new scream, much more desperate and alarming than the previous one, was heard.

 

In the command room a death-silence reigned after this almost inhuman sound. All the other inhabitants of the castle had frozen and looked towards the door. Pidge couldn’t hold back any longer, and burst out laughing. « I think Lance would like to come back and never set a foot here! I cann’t wait to see what Allura has done with him! He sounded so horrified! »

Hunk sighed softly, a slight smile stretching his lips as he tried to hide « Don‘t mock, if you had been a little older you would have been in his place. »

The Green Paladin sniggered and smiled at him. « Yes, but _I’m not_ so I can make as many fun as I want. »

The leader sighed too. « Come on, be nice. It mustn’t be easy for Lance too. » His gaze slid to Keith "And you, don't say anything, you've cheated. » The younger took his most innocent expression. « Me ? I will never dare. »

Shiro was about to replicate when the doors opened on Allura looking resplendent and completely satisfied. His counselor looked at her curiously, « Where is Lance? » She smiled and glanced behind her. « For the first time he's a little shy. »

« Shy ?! I’m _totally ashamed_! » The voice came from a corner of the corridor, stirring everyone's curiosity. Coran stepped forward to go and fetch him, and he was about to say something when his gaze landed on Lance, freezing him on the spot and leaving him mouth wide open under stupefaction.

 

« ....... Quiznak .... That's ... _perfect_  ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is reaaaaaaaaaally and idiot but god I love him so much! XD
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it and that you will enjoy it for the next chapters!


	2. I trust you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so long to write this chapter ;w; I was so busy with school, work and cosplay that I had no strengh to write ><
> 
> Well now it's here and I hope you'll like it has much as the first!! I didn't though that someone could like my little story and now there're so many of you... I'm so touched by all your comments and kudos! Thank you very very very much!!! <3
> 
> And a very special thanks to my sweet Veelitann who helped me with the end of this chapter, without her I'll still be blocked ;w; <3 <3

_Shiro was about to replicate when the doors opened on Allura looking resplendent and completely satisfied. His counselor looked at her curiously, « Where is Lance? » She smiled and glanced back at her. « For the first time he's a little shy. »_

_« Shy ?! I’m totally ashamed! » The voice came from a corner of the corridor, stirring everyone's curiosity. Coran stepped forward to go and fetch him, and he was about to say something when his gaze landed on Lance, freezing him on the spot and leaving him mouth wide open under stupefaction._

_« ....... Quiznak .... That's ... perfect ! »_

Lance blushed furiously and hide behind the wall before the others could see him, making Allura sighed « NO! NO IT’S NOT! I look like a _fucking idiot_  ! No one will trust that I’m a woman ! I’m too tall, I don’t have any curves, I don’t have any appeal, and for god sake, **MY FACE IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS RIGHT NOW**  !»

Pidge smirked and tried to joint him « If you don’t show us we can’t tell you you know. So get your ass here and stand like a man… well… _not completely_. » She contained a slightly grunt as Shiro joined her and pulled out her ear to reprimand her «  _Katie_ …. Stop. » He gestured her to step back and go back with the others as he approached Lance, who was still hiding behind his wall. « No one will make remarks, I promise, but we need to see you to find out if you will be able to integrate correctly and don’t risk anythings. »

The cuban boy didn’t responde during a few seconds before stepping and unveilled himself, his eyes riveted to the ground, his face red like a cammellia and his fists clenched on his dress. The leader was going to thank him when he finally saw him, but he was like an idiot in front of the sharpshooter’s vision, open mouth and wide-eyed. The only thing he could say was a breathless « Oh. », making Lance even more uncomfortable.

The young boy hesitated to look at Shiro in the eyes « …..It’s weird right… ? » He bit his lip as he moved slightly from left to right, hesitating between running away and shutting himself in his room, going back behind his wall or leaving the castle with Blue.

« You’re beautiful… _So perfect_ …»

Lance raised his head so quickly that his neck cracked slightly as he looked at Shiro as a fish out of the water « ...... Really? »

The leader turned as red as a peony when he realized what he had just said and suddenly didn’t know where to turn, looking everywhere else but not in direction of the Blue Paladin. « I just…I…euhm….yes…. »

The transvestite laughed, embarrassed but happy without knowing why, slowly relaxing « Thank you Shiro. » He expired strongly to give himself courage and movied forward to the entrance to the control room. Keith and Pidge were preparing to make fun of him while Hunk mentally repeated a list of compliments, but just like Shiro, all stood and looked like idiots when they saw him, looking at him with eyes of fried whiting. Lance blushed even more and finally wished he never came into the room while Allura turned around him, looking completely satisfied. « I’m almost jealous. » The Blue Paladin muttered in his non-existent beard as Pidge regained her spirits, noticing Keith who was completely frozen, looking totally subdued. She smirked and approached him, giving him a hit in the ribs « You’re drooling, be careful. »

Keith wiped his lips by reflexes, causing a laugh at the girl who bended in two because she was laughing too hard, making her almost fall to the ground. The cuban believed that his friend was laughing at him and was getting gloom, feeling totally idiotic. He started to turn back when Hunk grabbed him by the wrist as the Red Paladin hit the teenager on the head. « She didn’t laugh at you but at Keith! He looked like a lost idiot in the sea. »

Lance snorted, amused « Like he could look like more idiotic than usual. »

The brunet was going to reply but Hunk cut him, smiling at his friend. « You’re looking so good…. In fact it's almost... _disturbing_ ... » Pidge came closer and nodded « If I didn’t know you I'll take you for a woman whithout any hesitation. »

Lance looked relieved and smiled at them, gradually relaxing. He smiled back at them while Keith hadn’t say even a word. The fighter contented himself with looking him from head to foot, totally retailing him.

The Blue Paladin was wearing a deep sapphire long blue dress with a very elegant Asian style. His torso was finely molded at the top of the dress, revealing a small and round chest formed by padding, short sleeves and a mao collar gently squeezed his thin neck. It wrapped his delicate waist perfectly and then gradually widened in a fluid movement, a slit from the top of his hip releasing one of his perfect legs while a thin silver lace covering one of his flanks and his shoulders. His gaze continued to slide over the body right in front of him as his breathing stopped: Lance had moved slightly to speak to Coran, revealing a beautiful bare back in diamond-shaped, stopping just above his kidneys. Any man would succumb to such an outfit. But this was without counting the face of the sharpshooter highlighted by a light make-up. Allura had pulled out his blue eyes with a thin line of black eyeliner and mascara while his lips seemed even more pulpy and red thanks to the gloss she had applied.

It was irresistible, and Keith was the first to succumb to the vision offered to him.

He was cut off in his contemplation when Pidge squealed of surprise « You **SHAVED** your legs ???!!!! » The Red Paladin blocked for a moment and it became worst when the younger girl litteraly screamed «  **OH MY DEAR FUCKING QUIZNAK ! YOU PUT A LACE PANTY ???!!!!** » Lance covered her mouth with his hands, totally red « Oh my god Pidge _shut up_!! And **DON'T** look under my dress again!!  Allura forced me to put it! » Keith nearly choked and began to stare at Lance's long, oh so long, legs and even _higher_ while Shiro joined him with a smile. « I feel like you're overlooking discretion Keith. »

« Huh? » Was the very clever response that received the leader who began to chuckle « _Nothing_. » He patted his shoulder before joining the others, letting his friend recover his spirits.

 

Keith was the only one behind, watching the small group scrutinizing the cuban to see if everything was alright and if there were no signs which could betraying him. The brunet finally stopped again on Lance and let his eyes slide along the fine and longline silhouette before stopping on his face, finally noticind his slightly pink cheeks with embarrassment, unable to resist, finding him _adorable_.

He grimaced at the thought and shook his head, wondering what was going on with him. He finally joined the small group and raised a haughty eyebrow as he had the secret « And _where_ are you going to put your bayard? »

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him while an embarrassing silence settling.

Allura put a hand through her hair « ........ This is something I didn’t think about.... » Pidge frowned and seriously detailed Lance « Your dress will pose a problem, it’s far too revealing. »

Lance smiled at her and shook a finger in front of her eyes. « _Tut tut tut_ , on the contrary, it’s perfect. » He raised the dress slightly, revealing his leg « I only need a holster to the thigh and I can hide it. » The Princess seemed delighted « Very good idea Lance! And it will be easy for you to catch it if needed! » She turned to Keith. « You see, the problem is sol….ved. » The Altean tried to restrain herself from laughing, putting a hand on his mouth to hold back his giggles. « I think we just _broke_ Keith. »

The Red Paladin was as red as his lion, his eyes riveted on the legs of his rival. He looked up at the others when he heard Allura and blushed even more when he saw the amused expressions of his friends. « I ... I have to gay... **TO GO** ! I have to **GO** training! » He quickly turned his heels and almost ran away from the room, leaving everyone between a state of shock and laugh that was threatening to happen.

Coran was the first to react and coughed to clear his throat and restrain his laugh. « Well ... It seems that at least Lance will have no problems to seduce the soldiers and get noticed. »

Allura bit her lip to restraint her laugh and put her hand on Lance's shoulder. « Now you really have to do something for your manners, a few lessons are needed. » She smiled but, strangely, a thrill of terror ran over the back of the Blue Paladin who began to back off « ....... I ... It’s okay.. I will manage it _alone_ don’t worry ... » The princess caught him by the wrist, her smile even more disturbing. « Oh no, you stay _here_ and you _will_ follow my advices Lance. » The tan boy refrained a cry and merely nodded as he swallowed the ball stuck at the bottom of his throat.

 

The following hours took place between lessons of manners, of diction and so much more. Allura taught him to to move more fluidly, lighter and more elegant. She made him talk softer and more sensual, telling him every detail and each mimic to have.

Lance finished exhausted but the princess didn’t let him stop until he had _to test_ what he had learned about on Shiro, which was a _great success_ because the leader finished as red as a crayfish, Lance purring on his knees.

Keith found them in this position when he finally came back from the training room and raised an eyebrow « ............ What's going on here…? »

Lance giggled lightly and stood up from Shiro's knees with the grace of a cat, slowly rolling his hips as his heels slammed on the cold floor « Oh Keith~ » The Red Paladin went through a long thrill when he heard his name pronounced in such a sensual way, at the limit of a purr. Lance put his hand on his cheek and stroked it softly, slipping on his neck, causing the Red Paladin to gently shiver as he plunged his azure eyes into his own. « I can show you if you want, it will be my.... _pleasure_. » He wrapped his arms around his neck and clasped his body against his, perfectly matching his shapes despite his few centimeters more. His false breast against the torso of the raven boy who swallowed hard his saliva, feeling his cheeks heated more and more when he didn’t know where to put his eyes but especially _his hands_ « ... What ....? »  
One of Lance's legs slipped between his, reducing his personal space to a negative number « L .... Lance ....? » The cuban smiled as he felt the body tightening and get his face a little closer, his lips almost brushing Keith’s. The Red Paladin stopped breathing at that moment and couldn’t help staring at Lance's tempting lips. He finally dared to move and put his hands on his hips when Allura applauded « Magnificent Lance! I think you're ready! »

The Blue Paladin fluttered and took a moment before finally backing away, leaving Keith also regain possession of his body « Oh ... erhm… » He cleared his throat and smiled, as cocky as ever despite his red cheeks « I knew I could do it without a problem! »

He quickly joined the Altean, hiding his gene behind a nervous chuckle as the Red Paladin didn’t know where to turn. He clenched his fists and shook his head before setting out to leave the room again before Shiro called him « Don’t go, we'll decide how Lance can infiltrate in the base without problems. » Keith just nodded and joined the small group.

« Well, the most important thing for this step is _discretion_. If we don’t succeed this step _the whole mission will fail._  » The Paladins nodded in unison. Coran revealed a holographic map of the planet, a red dot clinking on the edge of the biggest city. « This site is the point of repatriation, the women are grouped in a ship and transported to the base before it leaves for an another group. This is what Lance must infiltrate. »

 

Shiro frowned « But we cann’t land on the planet with the castle or the Lions, we will be spotted right away. » The counselor nodded, « That's why you'll use one of the rescue ship we have. » He turned to Keith. « You'll be the one driving him, you're our best pilot so the one who’s the most capable to fly without being seen. » The pilot just nodded while Coran continued « After you’ve landed in a discreet place you’ll have to bring Lance among the women without making you see by them or the guards watching them and then, leave again quickly. »  
He sighed lightly, pausing « The next part will be the _hardest_ _part_ because we’ll have to _stay away_ from the mother-ship until we have more informations on how and where the prisoners are held. All that you can provide us and what will happen at every moment will hep us. » He turned to Lance. « You’ll have Altean jewelry that can be used as a microphone, a GPS tag and a scanner so you can quickly provide all the data we need and we will always be with you. » The Blue Paladin smiled slightly, visibly relieved « Thank you. »

Allura stepped forward and looked at Hunk and Shiro. « Unfortunately, for this first part you will not be able to do much, I'm sorry. » She turned to Pidge « Pidge, I count on you to check all the data transmitted by the devices that Lance will carry. » She stopped to see if everyone had followed and then continued. « If everything is understood then the mission will be launched in 15 minutes, time to equip everyone and prepare Lance. » All nodded and each one quickly left while Allura took Lance with her. She gave him a pair of earrings in the color of sapphires that he put « These are the GPS tag and the microphone, be careful not to lose them.  The microphone will also allow you to hear us through a bass frequency set directly on you. » Then she handed him a tiara similar to hers « The scanner, a little bigger but it should remain fairly discreet. » Lance nodded and put it before looking at the princess « So? » The young woman smiled at him. « That suits you very well. »

The cuban laughed softly and thanked her before joining Pidge so she could configure the equipment. The girl also gave him a holster she had just modified so that he could take his bayard with him.

The 15 minutes passed quickly and they met in the hangars, all nervous. Hunk squeezed his childhood friend against him « Pay attention to you ... » Lance smiled softly « Always. » They separated and each wished good luck to the Paladin before he got into the ship with Keith while the others left the take-off zone. Once alone with the raven boy, his expression changed to anxiety. The pilot looked at him a moment before setting the machines « Everything will be fine, _we are behind you_. » Lance looked at him, surprised, before recovering a semblance of smile « I hope Mullet head, _I trust you. All of you._  »

For once Keith didn’t respond to the provocation and merely agreed as he started, finally leaving the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cann't stop thinking about Lance in a dress....don't know why... maybe because it will suit him sooooooooooooooooo well *^*
> 
> Now the serious things are comming! But I think you're gonna hate me for this.... Chapter 3 will be the start of something new! I cann't wait to write it~

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is reaaaaaaaaaally and idiot but god I love him so much! XD
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it and that you will enjoy it for the next chapters!


End file.
